Half-blood (Takuma x OC)
by Sophie-U.F
Summary: I am still unsure if I leave it this way or write an actual story...
1. New arrival

"It's getting late..." a whisper sounded.  
The walk had taken much longer than she had expected, meaning that the twilight was nearing the end and a long way still stood ahead of her; maybe she should have asked her father for a lift... No matter, it was now too late to regret the decisions taken, her focus needed to be on arriving as soon as possible at the Academy and avoiding being found for any creature lurking in the darkness; her pace quickened and her senses sharpened as the sunlight vanished and was replaced by the cloudy and dark night sky.  
'I really do hope Cross doesn't forget about my arrival... even if I am already late...' a sigh abandoned her throat as the thought crossed her mind.  
It wasn't until 1am came that she finally reached the school's imponent gates, only to find them closed; for a good hour, she looked around, searching for a bell or some sort of mechanism that would either warn someone of her presence or open the enormous gates, unfortunately, no such thing existed... An eye twitched slightly out of annoyance and a growl left the girl's throat:  
"I can't believe this... it seems that I will have to jump over...!" a sigh.  
It took a little effort, but eventually, after a few minutes, she managed to climb over the tall gates, somehow taking all her belongings along.  
A loud thud echoed on the empty fields of the school, announcing the girl's heavy fall upon the stone of the pathway. With the help of the gate's support, she raised up to her feet, dusted her knee-long violet dress, picked up her bags and proceeded to walk towards where, she could only guess, the headmaster's office was located.  
As she aimlessly walked around between locked buildings in search for the unlocked, she cursed not being an actual vampire, if she was then she could follow the smell of the ex-hunter, but she wasn't...  
Only after half an hour had passed did she finally stumble on the right door. Afraid of waking someone, she knocked on the door with the lighter of tones:  
"Come in!" a voice resounded; and so she did...  
Inside the room, four people stood: two she recognised as Kaien Cross and Toga Yagari; the other two were but teens, a girl with short brown hair and a tall boy with silver tresses.  
"We were waiting your arrival!" the director beamed, strangely resembling a child.  
"I know, and I apologize for the long delay. The way was a walk much longer than I had expected..." she bowed her head down in shame.  
"No matter." Cross waved off. "Your room at the Moon Dorm is ready to receive you!"  
The strange boy's eyes narrowed dangerously at the mention of the school's night wing.  
"Moon? You're a vampire?" he demanded.  
"Well... not exactly..." she stuttered out, startled at the unexpected reaction.  
"What does that mean?" spat the silver head, once again startling the newcomer.  
"Ah... I-I'm a half b-blood, a vamp-pire/human hybrid..." she cried out, now hiding behind the physically scarier of the two hunters. "I-I can't really live among hu-mans only though, s-so that's why..."  
In a second, the frightening figure had vanished from the room, leaving the half-blood clinging to Yagari's coat in fear.  
"I'm sorry..." the brunette girl finally spoke, bowing her head down ever so slightly. "...Zero doesn't really like vampires... I'm Yuki Cross, by the way, I'll be the one to lead you to the dorm."  
A nod came from the newcomer:  
"I am Lucia Draco, thank you for having me!"  
Both girls smiled and left the room, chatting away in an attempt to get to know each other better.

As they happily made their way to the dorm, Yuki tripped over a rock and a deep gash was open on her knee.  
"Yuki! Are you alright?" Lucia gasped, rushing over to her new friend's side. "We need to treat this now!" she urged, ripping a bit of her dress as she remembered where they were.  
Not two seconds had passed, and before the red-head could tend to the human's wounds, they had been spotted...

"Why were those two in such a hurry?" the usually cheery voice caught the others' attention.  
"Can't you sense the smell?" Ruka mused.  
"Blood..." Shiki uttered as Rima gave him yet another pocky.  
"Blood?" so the vice-president noted, rushing to follow on the duo's footsteps.

Pools of aqua were crossed by a flash of anxiety at the feeling of new unwanted presences.  
"My, my, YukI dear, your blood smells as sweet as always~!" Aido, the shorter of the two night creatures, mused, his tone seductive as expected.  
"A-aido-senpai, Kain-senpai!" YukI shrieked, scared as the two stepped closer.  
"Stay away!" hissed the new student, her fangs bared at the intruders and her eyes suddenly a tone of crimson; she had moved in front of the brunette, stretching her arms to the sides to keep the vampires at bay.  
"And who might you be?" Akatsuki questioned, his eyebrows raised at the sight of the unfamiliar female.  
"I am a new student, now STAY AWAY!" she growled.  
"Lucia?" Yuki called as her new friend hurriedly covered her wound and disguised the metallic scent.  
"Vampires can't be trusted with blood... not even noble vampires..." the aqua eyed girl muttered under her breath; blue orbs narrowed at this:  
"Are you not a vampire as well?" Aido demanded. "You don't appear drawn by the blood!" this observation caused the girl's muscles to stiffen. Fortunately, the boy's rantings were stopped by a superior figure...  
"Is there anything the matter? I was warned of an irregular scent of blood." the familiar tone reached the ears of the four.  
"Vice-president!" the two vampires exclaimed, instantly backing away from the females.  
"Takuma!" an unnecessarily loud shriek echoed as the foreign girl launched herself at the newcomer.  
Surprised, it took the Ichijo heir a few moments to realize what was happening; but once he did, his arms gently surrounded the petite form, leaving dumbfounded the unsuspecting trio.  
"My dear Lucia, you came at last!" he chuckled, then turning to the other three. "Can you leave us for a moment, please?" three nods.  
Finally alone, they were free to speak:  
"I missed you, Takuma..."  
"So have I..." at this, he pulled away and tilted her head so their eyes would meet. "How have they been treating you? Better, I expect?" the answer that came was one he didn't want, the shake of her head...  
"No, it's still the same... they don't want the hunters to find them, so they use me as their personal blood bag..." a tear...  
"Worry not anymore, you'll be safe in here with us! Even if your blood pumps like that of a human, you are still a vampire AND never forget that we are bounded together; no one in here would dare suck the blood of the love of another!" the blond assured, a smile stretching upon his sweet features. "Now, milady, I will tour you to your new home~!" Ichijo joked, picking the girl's luggage and offering his free hand for her to take.  
"I'm sure you will like it!" he beamed, beginning an endless rant about the academy and themselves.


	2. First impressions

"You know, Lucia, you came at a wonderful time!" cheered the tall blond as the two slowly made their way to the dormitory's entrance.  
"Oh, and why is that?" wondered curiously the red-head, her gaze fixing on the male's happy expression.  
"Well, in two days' time it'll be St. Xocolatl Day!" he informed.  
"St. Xocolatl…?"  
"Yes!" he beamed, and proceeded to explain: "It's a special tradition here at the school; on that day every girl offers chocolate to the person they like!"  
"Eh? You have such a thing in here?" the girl raised her voice in surprise.  
"Every year the Night Class gets a lot of chocolates from the Day Class!" he stated, clearly proud at the quantity of sweets he was always offered.  
"Is… that so…?" the female felt somewhat envious of that, however she failed at hiding such feelings.  
"But, of course, I would be more than alright if the only chocolates I received came from you." His voice had lowered in tone and become deeper; as the girl's gaze met the boy's face she noticed how his usually bright eyes had narrowed greatly and his irises had gained a light reddish hue as he kept looking forward, it was a possessive look she was quite familiar with.  
"I know…" she uttered, her voice barely above a whisper and a light pink tinting her features.  
"Hush now, dear!" called Takuma, stopping before a gigantic wooden door. "We are here!"  
Quietly, the Ichijo heir pushed open the door and stepped inside. Lucia stood there for a moment, simply staring at the door, finding herself unable to move as her beloved disappeared from her sight; however, she didn't have to wait long, as a mere couple of seconds later, the door opened a little further and Takuma reappeared, offering his hand for her to take with a princely bow and proceeding to lead her inside the first room of the building, the main hall.  
Once inside, the newcomer felt somewhat uncomfortable; the room was beautiful, but several individuals were scattered around and threateningly stared at her with reddened eyes. Lightly scared, the red-head stepped a little to the side, hiding part of her small body behind Takuma's fairly larger one always keeping an eye upon the bloodsucking creatures.


	3. Meeting the Night Class

"Why is there a human with you, vice-president?" a voice, a female voice she hadn't heard before, echoed in the silent room, sending shivers through the red-head's spine; the unknown's form could be distinguished even in the dimly lit room, however, the newcomer's now teary eyes didn't allow her to take notice of much things with the exception of the vampires light sandy tresses and glowing eyes. Unconsciously, Lucia's grip on her fiancés hand tightened considerably, forcing the blond vampire to take notice of her fearful state.  
But before Takuma could even utter a word in response, a voice that the new student knew all too well rose from one of the couches, clearly taking everyone by surprise.  
"That girl is not a human." The voice belonged to an old friend of the Ichijo, who normally kept himself from speaking up. "Is that not right, Lucia?"  
Aqua eyes widened in surprise as she hadn't expected to hear a familiar voice, that wasn't Takuma's, so soon. Partially losing her fear, she inched away from Takuma and intently observed the one who had spoken up in her stead; she smiled widely and ran to hug the vampire.  
"Shiki!" she beamed as said male emotionlessly hugged her in return; the actions took most people in the room by surprise.  
"What is going on in here?" a male voice, unfamiliar to Lucia's ears, echoed, catching everyone's attention and making everyone, including the newcomer, to gaze at the person slowly descending the staircase.  
Whispers of 'Lord Kaname' filled the room as most bowed their heads down in respect for the man.  
"Lord Kaname…?" whispered curiously the red-head, silently hoping that her friend would clarify the situation for her.  
"Kaname Kuran, pure-blood and president of this 'class'." Shiki stated bluntly, causing the girl's eyes to widen largely in a mix of panic and surprise as she hurried to mimic the others' actions.  
'Why didn't anyone tell me there was a pure-blood here?' thought the girl, hoping that all the panic she felt on the inside wouldn't show on the outside. As a half-blood she couldn't sense the presence of a pure-blood, unlike full-vampires and Level E vampires, meaning that she had to be warned of such things… She would be sure to scold her beloved later on for not warning her, as well as Cross of course.  
Soon enough, the pure-blood stood right in front of Shiki and Lucia, his eyes narrowing dangerously at the clearly human scent the girl emanated.  
"And who might you be?" his deep voice echoed on her eardrums as he used his fingers to tilt the female's head up. Carefully, he observed her, not only her scent was human, but her entire appearance was that of a human; her cheeks were rosy, her blood pumped rapidly, her heart beat loudly…  
"Humans are not allowed in the Moon Dorm!" declared harshly the president, frantically gazing around, his eyes had turned red; his demeanour was startling the hybrid. "Who's responsible for this?"  
"Actually, Kaname…" Takuma finally decided to speak up; the blond had appeared behind the supposed 'human' and hugged her from behind, his arms securely surrounding the female's small shoulders. "This girl is not a human, she is a vampire like everyone else in here."  
Suddenly, the vice-president raised his voice and his grip on the petite form tightened as if to say that everything would be alright.  
"This girl is Lucia Draco, a new student in the night class, and my beloved betrothed!" announced the blond. For a moment, the red-head looked up and, once again, she could see the familiar possessive look; his eyes were red, narrowed and hard.  
A little, barely noticeable, smirk found its way to some faces.  
The pure-blood quickly approached the couple, gently took the female's right hand with his left one and placed a soft kiss upon its back.  
"I apologise then! Welcome to the night class, Miss Lucia! And Takuma, come meet me once she is settled." he said, before vanishing upstairs.  
Upon the next few moments she was introduced to a large share of nobles as was the case of Hanabusa Aido and Akatsuki Kain (who apologised for all the commotion about Yuki's blood earlier), Seiren (who seemed rather cold about her presence), Ruka Souen (who apologised for having accused her of being a human), and Rima Toya (who had approached them alongside Shiki and had been rather unexpectedly nice towards the newcomer).  
After an hour, maybe two, had passed, Lucia was finally allowed to take her belongings to her room; on the way, she was accompanied by Takuma, Rima and Shiki. The quartet kept talking as they walked and as the three helped the new student organizing her room.  
Shiki, just as Takuma, wasn't at all pleased to know that the old antics of her family had not ceased even the slightest; Rima, at least for now, remained confused at this…


End file.
